


Delirium

by HellenARTworkS



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Delirium, Fever, First Person, Gen, One Shot, Rambling, Short, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenARTworkS/pseuds/HellenARTworkS
Summary: I fall. It's different than ravines. I'm plummeting like I'm being pulled by the feet.I claw around, I kick. I can’t find a foothold.I’m drowning. I'm drowning, I’m—





	Delirium

Chills. Shivers. Pain.  
My paws are numb, and I feel my legs shaking violently. My throat burns.  
A soft feeling surrounds me like a warm cocoon, but not warm enough. I want more.  
I breathe, my breath hitches. My throat stings.

I can hear my thoughts. I’m awake. But all I see is black.  
Blinding pain splits my bones as I stir, and a choked noise pushes past my lips.  
My lungs spasm, and I cough. It hurts.

A paw reaches mine, squeezes. It's soft, fuzzy. I know this paw. I squeeze back.  
Another paw is on my face. I don't want it. Sudden cold settles on my forehead, and I flinch. My neck tightens. Another pathetic noise shoves past my vocal cords. It burns.

_Snufkin...!_

I know that voice.  
I look around. Nothing but darkness.

_Mamma...? Will he be alright?_

_He will, dear._

I cough again. My lungs convulse. I choke.

_Mamma—! **Snufkin**!_

Something warm presses against my lips. I hear crooning.  
Moominmamma.

_Snufkin!_

Moomintroll. He's squeezing my hand. He's calling for me.  
I try to respond, but my mouth won't part. I try to force my eyes open, but my eyelids won't move.  
My knees ache. My legs shake. I try to stop them. They shake harder.

Suddenly, it's too much.

My head spins. Slow. Faster. Fast. Nauseatingly fast.  
I feel damp. I'm hot.

_Snufkin, I'm here..._

I stir against the pain, I toss my head sideways.  
It hurts, it hurts. I choke again.  
I'm tired. So tired...

_I'm her—_

I fall. It's different than ravines.  
I'm plummeting like I'm being pulled by the feet into the abyss. My stomach rises up and down my chest. I whimper, nauseous. My head spins.  
I can't see anything but thick blackness. It’s dark. I'm scared.  
I claw around, I kick. I can’t find a foothold.

I’m drowning. I'm drowning, I’m—

Hot. Too hot.  
I'm sweating. I can feel my clothes sticking to my body, knotting like a constricting hold with each tentative tug away from their grasp. My muscles ache and burn. A pitiful whine leaves my throat.

I hear distant, faint voices. Moominmamma is here.  
My head is pounding hard, my body spasms and aches. I'm shaking, my teeth are rattling. Cold is on my forehead again, and it hurts my sore skin. I want it away.  
I open my eyes, and the light burns, sending tendrils of pain straight into my skull. I moan, cough.

Her soft, fuzzy paw caresses my cheek and I tremble. I open my mouth, but I produce only a weak croak.  
The voices increase, but only boom and bang around my head. It echoes like an empty room, and my head pounds harder.

I'm cold.  
So cold.  
It hurts.

Cold blooms again over my head, and I wince. Breathing is hard. I'm weak. So weak...

Another paw grabs mine.  
It's not a fuzzy one. It's small, frail, and so cold around my feverish one. It's rubbing circles on my knuckles.  
I squeeze. I know this paw.

I stir, then force my eyes open.  
Scorching needles prickle my eyeballs, and all I can see is a blur.

I'm hot.  
So hot.  
I'm tired.

My head spins. The light is too much.  
The paw squeezes. A golden shape crosses my line of sight.  
I know her.

My eyes tear up, and I close them. I sigh. Cough.  
Her thumb keeps rubbing the back of my paw.  
I'm tired, so tired.

I'm fine, now.


End file.
